El Precio
by C. Weller chan
Summary: -¿Puede cumplir mi ilusión?- preguntó Ranma con urgencia en la voz -Por supuesto, pero hay un precio- respondió el anciano -¿Cuál precio es ése?- el anciano sonrió - Tienes que entregarme tu sueño... -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL PRECIO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Episodio 1 de 2**

**¿Tu Ilusión o Tu Deseo?**

- ¡Deténgase ahí viejo libidinoso! ¡En esta ocasión no podrá escapar! – gritaba Ranma convertido en chica realmente enfurecido. Esta vez se sentía furibundo. La pelea que acababa de tener con Akane lo había dejado con un humor pésimo, realmente negro, e inmediatamente después, para su mala suerte justamente el maestro Happosai había arribado de una ausencia de varios días para que con engaños, golpes y por supuesto un buen chapuzón en el estanque del patio trasero de la casa Tendo hubiera conseguido transformarlo en mujer.

Ranma trataba de darle un golpe directo al viejo maestro, que con milenaria habilidad esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques del joven maldecido. El enojo no era precisamente el mejor aliado del chico en sus peleas y aunado que ahora tenía un cuerpo femenino, definitivamente no sería una pelea donde resultara triunfador.

- ¡Jejeje! ¡Una perfecta bienvenida es sin duda ver en todo su esplendor a una hermosa jovencita como tú Ranma! – murmuraba el viejo con concupiscencia en la mirada. De un movimiento rapidísimo y casi invisible, Happosai consiguió rasgar la camisa de Ranma a la altura del pecho para que su bien y gran definida anatomía femínea superior saltara a la vista. - ¡Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí! – con un horrible estremecimiento, Ranma sintió el rostro de Happosai entre sus pechos, así que consternado, casi sin pensar, jaló al maestro de su camisa con ambas manos para tratar de despegarlo cuanto antes.

- ¡¡Apártese de mí anciano lujurioso!! ¡¡No me toqueeee!! – gritoneaba Ranma con repulsión mientras hacía denodados esfuerzos por arrancarse ese bulto indeseable, tironeando de donde podía. Sin embargo sus intentos parecían no rendir frutos hasta que a los oídos de ambos llegaron unas cristalinas y juveniles risas femeninas. Inmediatamente, el maestro despegó su detestable cara de la anatomía de Ranma, para con ojos brillosos e ilusionados exclamar:

- ¡Jovencitas! ¡Lindas jovencitas! ¡Voy a saludarlas! – antes que Ranma pudiera anticipar la acción del maestro, éste de un movimiento brusco tomó impulso sobre el estómago del chico que a causa del dolor cayó de espaldas en el estanque una vez más mientras el anciano se perdía de vista sobre la barda de la casa.

Con un bufido de cólera, el chico salpicó el agua con las manos frustrado. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que cuando Happosai brincó, se había quedado con una minúscula vasija antigua con caracteres chinos que cabía en la palma de su mano y con un pequeño tapón de corcho.

* * *

Horas después, cuando todo mundo estaba durmiendo y Ranma, que ya había tomado un baño caliente y se encontraba en su habitación, recordaba con un sentimiento de ira su pelea con Akane esa tarde. Y como siempre, había sido precisamente a causa de una malinterpretación que la jovencita había concluido cuando el joven Saotome se vio acosado por sus múltiples prometidas.

De nada habían servido los intentos por explicarle la situación a su futura, Akane se negaba a escuchar. Inclusive llegó al punto de afirmar que si lo deseaba, la promesa de matrimonio se anulara en ese momento para que él pudiera elegir a quien le conviniera.

Y después había llegado el maestro Happosai a acosarlo y convertirlo en lo que él más odiaba. En mujer.

Para colmo, antes de subir a bañarse, Akane había reaparecido, y al ver las condiciones del chico, había tratado de consolarlo diciendo que no lo tomara tan a pecho. ¡Como si fuera algo tan sencillo y fácil!

En la oscuridad del cuarto que compartía con su padre del cual escuchaba sus ronquidos, Ranma observaba con curiosidad el pequeño recipiente al cual le había quitado el tapón para encontrarlo completamente vacío, y que obviamente Happosai había olvidado por completo a causa de las chicas, mientras Ranma maldecía su destino.

Su destino de convertirse en mujer.

Su destino de estar atado a una chica que no era lo que él deseaba.

Su destino por el cual daría lo que fuera por cambiar.

Dejando la vasija destapada a un lado de su cabeza, Ranma se recostó en su futón imitando a su padre, y se durmió aún con la ira recorriéndole el cuerpo.

* * *

El sueño de Ranma no era nada fuera de lo común. Akane y él discutiendo como siempre lo hacían. Era como una recapitulación de la pelea de esa tarde. Sintiendo el enojo carcomiéndole por dentro, además de un piquetito de dolor, Ranma visualizaba su propia actitud y palabras al asegurarle a Akane que terminar el compromiso precisamente sería lo mejor, puesto que era una marimacho fea y gorda y por nada del mundo deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como ella. Akane, con un rostro descompuesto y sonrojado, gritó irónicamente en respuesta que ojalá su deseo se viera cumplido, así le ahorraría la pesadilla de verlo todos los días hasta el día de su muerte.

La contestación de Ranma no pudo ser más aplastante. No deseaba ahorrarlo. Al contrario. Pagaría por ello.

En un instante, el entorno comenzó a difuminarse, como una nube de humo. Enseguida, una luz intensa lo encegueció obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando pudo volver a abrirlos, se vio rodeado de una extraña neblina en una habitación desconocida que se hallaba en penumbras y con características chinas. Los muebles, los adornos, las cortinas, todo era indicación que se encontraba en una construcción oriental.

- Dime si deseas que cumpla tu ilusión – una voz delgada y masculina se escuchó a sus espaldas. Con el corazón en un puño, Ranma volteó para ver con sorpresa a un anciano delgado, rugoso, con una pipa en sus manos de uñas larguísimas y ojos casi cerrados, vestido con ropajes pesados y oscuros. El viejo estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto en un pequeño taburete que lo elevaba del nivel del piso unos cuantos palmos, de modo que Ranma y él tenían la cabeza casi a la misma altura.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó el joven Saotome extrañado y confundido.

- Dije que si deseabas que te concediera tu ilusión – repitió el hombre casi sin mover los labios. Ranma lo miraba atónito. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era ese viejo decrépito? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

- No entiendo de qué me habla… -contestó Ranma desconfiado. El viejo lo interrumpió.

- Abriste la vasija. Tienes una ilusión. Tienes un sueño con qué pagar. Pero necesito digas que te conceda tu ilusión para poder cumplirla. – Ranma trataba de registrar y analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo último que recordaba era que se había quedado dormido en su cuarto. Bien. Seguramente esta era una pesadilla de ésas locas que aparecían en la mente luego de una cena indigesta.

- ¡Vaya! Esto es un mal sueño, debo decirle a Kasumi que ya no sirva ese atún. Me hace tener estas alucinaciones sin sentido – dándose la vuelta para retirarse, Ranma sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba.

- He dicho que necesito que digas las palabras para poder cumplir tu ilusión. No puedo hacerlo si no lo dices – murmuró el anciano a sus espaldas. Ranma percibió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sentía como si ese hombre estuviera a su lado, mirándolo. Con un poco de miedo, el joven volteó hasta donde pudo, para mirar al anciano que continuaba en la misma postura y chupando su pipa.

- Esto es una simple alucinación ¿no es así? – el anciano sin cambiar su expresión indiferente e impenetrable, respondió.

- No es una alucinación. Abriste la vasija. La vasija que cumple las ilusiones más recónditas de las personas. La vasija milenaria creada con el único propósito de conceder aquello que el hombre más _desea_. – Ranma abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo. Esto seguramente era una broma del maestro Happosai.

- ¡Sí, como no! ¡Ya parece que voy a creer en algo como esto! ¡Váyase al diablo! – Tratando de moverse, el chico sintió con un escalofrío como unas garras invisibles lo obligaban a voltearse y caminar, quedando otra vez frente a frente a ese anciano misterioso.

- Esta vasija fue creada hace miles de años por brujos ambiciosos y perversos, cuyo propósito era cumplir sus más caras y profundas ilusiones. Al darse a conocer su existencia, hombres sabios decidieron esconderla para que no cayera en malas manos. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, siempre existe alguien que la encuentra en su camino y la destapa. Entonces puede ver sus deseos, o mejor dicho, sus _ilusiones_ realizadas – explicó escuetamente el hombre. Ranma comenzaba a tener dudas.

- No puedo creerle – contestó sin convicción en la voz. Por primera vez, el anciano sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de amarillentos y largos dientes.

- Dices lo contrario a lo que piensas joven Saotome –el chico de la trenza volvió a sorprenderse. - ¿Quieres que te muestre tu ilusión? – con un movimiento imperceptible de la mano, la pipa describió un círculo despidiendo una densa nube de humo envolviendo a Ranma.

En un momento, Ranma se vio a si mismo en su forma masculina corriendo en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Tendo. De repente, una figura borrosa e indefinida, lo golpeó enviándolo directo al estanque. Ese estanque que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído.

Para su infinito asombro, Ranma se vio emergiendo del agua como un hombre.

El agua fría no lo había afectado.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Esa es tu ilusión – Ranma miraba atontado la escena. No podía despegar los ojos de sí mismo, mojado hasta los huesos con agua fría.

Y aún seguía siendo un hombre.

Con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, el chico murmuró:

- ¿Puede cumplirla? – al ver que el anciano no respondía, Ranma volteó de su visión para ver a su interlocutor sentado en un taburete invisible, mirándolo. - ¿Puede cumplir mi ilusión? – repitió con urgencia en la voz. El anciano sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Ése es mi propósito – Ranma viró su cabeza una vez más hacia su imagen, que en ese momento trataba de quitarse el exceso de agua fría de su ropa, _como un hombre_. – Pero hay un precio… - el muchacho casi no escuchaba las palabras, embelesado con la escena frente a él.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué precio es ése? – preguntó ausente.

- Tienes que entregarme tu sueño – sentenció el hombre. Ranma, cuyo engolosinado cerebro alcanzó a notar el tono serio y circunspecto en la voz del anciano, logró salir de su estado para responder confundido:

- ¿Tengo que pagar mi ilusión… con mi sueño? – el hombre asintió. – No entiendo lo que está tratando de decirme – respondió el muchacho vacilante.

- La ilusión es lo que más deseas. El sueño es lo que más quieres. Puedo cumplir tu ilusión, pero tienes que pagarme con tu sueño – repitió el hombre serio, cuyo tono no dejaba lugar a negociaciones.

Pero Ranma no se preocupó. Definitivamente ese hombre estaba equivocado en sus percepciones en cuanto al muchacho. Si decía que el precio a pagar era su sueño, _lo que más quería_, entonces lo que el anciano creía que era su ilusión para el chico era precisamente su sueño. Ranma quería más que nada en el mundo dejar de convertirse en mujer, de modo que el precio seguramente sería una cuestión sin importancia para él.

- Concédame mi ilusión –ordenó Ranma tajante y con una firmeza inusual en él. El hombre sonrió.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio de tu ilusión? – preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa que podía calificarse de maligna. Ranma, enceguecido por su ansiedad, no se inmutó.

- Concédame mi ilusión – repitió seguro. El anciano comenzó a carcajearse. Una carcajada tétrica que puso los cabellos de Ranma de punta.

- Muy bien joven Saotome. Te concederé tu ilusión… ¡Y EL PRECIO ES TU SUEÑO! – gritó el anciano con voz atronadora, a la vez que el entorno de Ranma se desvanecía, como si todo el cuarto comenzaba a derrumbarse. Por un instante, el muchacho pensó que moriría aplastado, hasta que los restos se desaparecieron por completo y se vio rodeado de otra nube de humo espeso. En medio de la humareda, una luz comenzó a brillar. Con cierto titubeo, Ranma se dirigió hacia allí.

Con sorpresa, se vio a si mismo en casa de los Tendo, mojándose en el estanque sin convertirse en chica. Riendo, jugando, chapoteando en el agua. Luego, la escena cambió. Se encontraba en medio de una competición de artes marciales. En el tablero podía leer que esa pelea era la decisiva. Ranma estaba luchando en ese momento en medio de un dojo rodeado por una multitud que lo vitoreaba y gritaba su nombre. De un solo golpe derribó a su oponente, para enseguida hacerse con un gran y dorado trofeo. El público gritaba, mientras el narrador vociferaba por el micrófono que Ranma Saotome había ganado la competición más importante que lo convertía en el mejor artemarcialista del mundo. En un suspiro, la escena volvió a cambiar, para verse, con unos años más, rodeado de dos niños que eran su vivo retrato que entrenaban junto a él, llamándolo "papá". Por atrás, unos delicados brazos lo rodearon y un pequeño cuerpo femenino se recargaba en su espalda, mientras la mujer murmuraba "mi amor"…

Ranma sonrió. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo había conseguido! ¡Se había deshecho de su maldición! Y como una bola de nieve, los hechos se darían uno tras otro. Y las circunstancias mejorarían a cada paso.

Con un suspiro de contento, el chico de la trenza miró a su alrededor. No podía ser más feliz. Un futuro prometedor, un destino increíble se veía ante sus ojos.

- Recuerda joven Saotome. El precio de tu ilusión ha sido tu sueño… - oyó murmurar al anciano una vez más, como una amenaza.

- ¡Ranma, Ranma! ¡Despierta Ranma! – el chico escuchaba entre las brumas de la felicidad la voz de su padre.

- Mmm. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó adormilado, abriendo los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Genma lo miraba desde arriba, hincado a su lado.

- ¡Ya es muy tarde Ranma! ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela! – lo apuraba su padre, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Ranma, molesto, se sentó haciendo a un lado las manos de Genma.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya estoy despierto! – gritó enfurruñado mientras bostezaba y se incorporaba. Genma salió de la habitación y el joven se dirigió al baño, abriendo la llave del lavabo para lavarse la cara. Al estarse secando, Ranma cayó en la cuenta de algo.

El agua empleada para su aseo era agua fría.

Con titubeo, el joven volvió a abrir el grifo para con cautela, meter la mano en el chorro y dejarla ahí, en lo que se miraba en el espejo. No se había transformado en chica.

Sin creerlo aún, Ranma volvió a echarse agua a la cara, la misma agua fría.

¡Seguía siendo el mismo! ¡Conservaba su cuerpo de varón!

Con un grito de júbilo, Ranma salió corriendo del baño como un poseso para bajar al comedor, donde la familia estaba reunida, sentada a la mesa. Gritando todavía, se plantó frente a ellos para señalarse a sí mismo y exclamar:

- ¡Miren! ¡Soy un hombre, soy un hombre! – los demás lo miraron como si acabara de escapar del manicomio.

- ¡Por supuesto que eres un hombre Ranma! ¿Es que acaso lo dudabas? – preguntó Soun extrañado y divertido.

- ¡Toqué el agua fría tío Soun! ¡Y no me transformé! – decía mientras bailoteaba en medio de la habitación. Los demás se miraron entre sí y sin añadir más, como si fuera algo de todos los días, comenzaron a desayunar.

- Termina de arreglarte Ranma, o te quedarás sin desayuno – dijo Kasumi con su dulce voz. Ranma, feliz como nunca en su vida, no le preocupó el hecho de quedarse sin comer.

- ¡No me convierto en chica! ¡No me convierto en chica! – canturreaba en voz baja, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Todavía cantando, el muchacho terminó de vestirse y recogiendo la vasija que aún permanecía destapada y al lado de la cama, la tomó con cuidado colocándole el corcho como si fuera un objeto de invaluable valor. Guardándola en su mochila y colgándosela al hombro, bajó, se sentó a la mesa y desayunó con una sonrisa tatuada en la cara. Su felicidad era inmensa.

- Ranma, ya es muy tarde. Apresúrate o llegarás tarde al colegio – recomendó Kasumi con cierta urgencia en la voz.

- Ya me voy. – Mirando a todos lados, se percató de algo y preguntó extrañado - ¿Dónde está Akane? – Kasumi lo miró interrogante.

- ¿Akane? –Ranma la miró un poco exasperado.

- Si, Akane. No me fue a despertar y ahora no aparece por ningún lado. ¿Sabes dónde está? – Kasumi lo miró anonadada.

- Ranma, ¿quién es Akane? –

* * *

**Final del episodio 1**

**Continuará…**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL PRECIO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Episodio 2 de 2**

**El Precio a Pagar**

Con un sentimiento de incredulidad y pesar, Ranma corría como nunca en su vida. Sentía como si necesitara huir de algo o alguien. No sabía qué, pero no podía detenerse.

Sin ver hacia donde se dirigía, el joven maldecido sin proponérselo alcanzó a llegar hasta un parque cercano a la casa de los Tendo. Como ya era bien entrada la noche, estaba desierto.

Con un doloroso suspiro, el chico de la trenza se dejó caer en un columpio y hundiendo el mentón en su pecho, trataba de ahogar el grito de tortura que amenazaba surgir de su garganta y dejarla lastimada. Era una situación increíble, impensable. Su aturdido cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos de ese día, ese terrible día.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su honda aflicción, Ranma soltó una risilla de burla. Una burla para sí mismo. Pensó que no habría nada más que realmente deseara. No habría nada más que realmente quisiera. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Levantándose del columpio, el chico gritó:

- ¡¡MALDITO SEAS VIEJO DESPRECIABLE!! – Con una opresión en el pecho de ira y frustración, Ranma se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras las imágenes de lo acontecido durante el día se filtraban en su memoria…

* * *

- Ranma, ¿quién es Akane? – el aludido miró a Kasumi indeciso.

- ¿Qué dices Kasumi? ¿Me preguntas quién es Akane? ¿Es una broma acaso? – Ranma la miró entre divertido e incrédulo. Si bien la mayor de las hijas de la familia Tendo de repente tenía ciertas ocurrencias, casi nunca hacía bromas.

Kasumi lo miró interrogante, para luego componer una sonrisa en su cara y contestar:

- Ranma, siempre tan distraído. Seguramente estás todavía dormido. Akane debe ser alguna compañera de la escuela, ¿o no? – preguntó la chica sin darle importancia, para comenzar a levantar la vajilla. El muchacho la miró estupefacto. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

- ¿Una compañera de escuela llamada Akane, eh? ¡Ranma muchacho, eres todo un conquistador! ¿Cuándo la traes a la casa para que la conozcamos? – preguntó Soun con cara maliciosa, mientras Kasumi salía de la habitación. Ranma tragó, sintiendo que todo se venía abajo y se rió de manera bastante nerviosa.

- Esto es un chiste ¿verdad? Todos ustedes se levantaron con ánimo bromista esta mañana ¿no es así? – preguntó entrecortadamente. Soun lo miró consternado.

- Ranma, ¿seguro que no estás enfermo? Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa a descansar… - murmuró mientras trataba de tocarle la frente. Ranma lo apartó de un manotazo.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué están actuando de esta manera? ¡Akane es tu hija, tío Soun! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – gritó el muchacho molesto. Soun preguntó incrédulo:

- ¿Mi hijaa? ¿Akane? Ranma, sabes perfectamente que mis dos hijas se llaman Kasumi y Nabiki. No tengo ninguna hija llamada Akane… - Soun le respondió con paciencia. El chico de la trenza retrocedió un paso. No era posible.

- ¿Sólo d-dos? ¿Só-solo dos hijas? – preguntó tartamudeando.

- Vaya, no creí que la reunión de esta noche te pusiera tan nervioso Ranma. ¡Un Saotome enfrenta sus responsabilidades con valentía, sin importar qué tan problemáticas sean! – exclamó Genma sentándose a un lado de su hijo.

- ¿Esta n-n-noche? ¿Reu-nión? – volvió a tartamudear el joven. Genma sonrió.

- ¡No me digas que ya la olvidaste Ranma! ¡Estás muy distraído! – se lamentó el padre. – La reunión de esta noche, donde podrás elegir a la mujer que se convertirá en tu esposa. ¡Recuérdalo! Vas a escoger a tu prometida – puntualizó Genma haciendo énfasis con un dedo. -¡Ranma! ¿A dónde vas? – el chico alcanzó a oír el grito de su padre, pero no le importó.

Salió corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad, brincando por los muros y los tejados, casi sin ver hacia donde se dirigía.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Sosteniendo los cubos de agua en el pasillo de la escuela por el castigo del profesor a causa de su llegada tarde, Ranma no podía deshacerse de esa quemante y asfixiante opresión en el pecho.

No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a la escuela. No era la primera vez que lo castigaban obligándolo a estar en el pasillo.

Pero era la primera vez que estaba solo.

El muchacho, a pesar del estado embotado de su cerebro, hacía denodados esfuerzos por tratar de analizar y sobre todo, _entender_ la nueva situación. Era más que obvio que esto era resultado de su petición al viejo de la vasija, el que su ilusión se realizara.

Pero ¿exactamente cuál había sido el precio?

Akane no estaba. Parecía que a partir de esta mañana, la menor de las Tendo no existía ni había existido nunca. ¿Es que acaso había entrado a una dimensión extraña? ¿O estaba volviéndose loco?

El anciano había dicho que el precio de la ilusión era el sueño. La ilusión era lo que la persona más deseaba. El sueño era lo que más quería.

¿Es que acaso Akane…?

Movió la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado a otro. No era posible lo que estaba pensando. No podía ser que lo que más quería fuera… ¡¡No!! ¡Eso era una equivocación! ¡Sus conclusiones estaban más que erróneas! ¡Completamente fuera de discusión! Debía existir otra explicación para la ausencia de Akane en su vida.

Desgastándose la mente afanosamente, Ranma recapitulaba todas y cada una de las palabras del vejete aquél. También todo lo que sucedió. Los gestos, los movimientos. Todo. Debía haber una razón plausible para que la situación se tornara en lo que se había convertido. Tenía que haberla.

El timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase y el principio del descanso lo hizo brincar del susto. El profesor salió del salón y con un "terminó su castigo Saotome" lo dejó pasar para que pudiera recoger su almuerzo y comer. Sus amigos trataron de acercarse, pero el chico no estaba de ánimo para compañía. Era imprescindible descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

Ranma se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela. Ese lugar siempre había representado una especie de refugio donde poder pensar y estar solo, dos condiciones que en este momento necesitaba con desesperación.

- Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo? – el chico escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Ukyo, su amiga de la infancia.

- ¡Hola Ukyo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó sin interés, inclusive un poco molesto por ver violada su soledad.

- Llegaste extremadamente tarde a clase y fuiste castigado. ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó la chica con preocupación en la voz. Ranma se encogió de hombros.

- Nada importante. Me desperté después de lo debido y mi padre y mi tío me entretuvieron. Me decían algo de una reunión esta noche… - ante esas palabras, el rostro de Ukyo se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Ah sí. La reunión. –Ranma la miró interrogante. – Yo… estoy impaciente porque se lleve a cabo – comentó la chica tímidamente.

- Tu… ¿vas a ir a la casa esta noche? – Ukyo lo miró ofendida.

- ¡Claro que voy a ir! ¿Es que acaso no quieres que vaya? – preguntó dolida. Ranma se avergonzó y agitando las manos frente a él como espantando moscas, temeroso de recibir un grito, espetó:

- ¡No no no no no! ¡Por supuesto que quiero que vayas! ¡Sólo que no se me ocurrió que tu estuvieras enterada de eso! – la chica lo miró verdaderamente acongojada.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Tú mismo me pediste que asistiera! ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? – el muchacho de la trenza se quedó de piedra. Ahora que se daba cuenta, había algo extraño en su amiga.

No era sólo la reacción modosa y titubeante, que dicho sea de paso, no era nada propia de ella. También el uniforme. Ukyo siempre portaba el uniforme escolar de varón. Pero en esta ocasión traía el vestido azul celeste con blusa blanca de mangas cortas y abombadas de las mujeres además del cabello que caía suelto en su espalda con un moño en la coronilla.

Y no traía sus espátulas consigo.

Ranma volteó hacia el cielo asustado. Su respiración estaba errática y pesada. Sus ojos abiertos como platos. Sintió que Ukyo se acercó silenciosamente atrás de él. Entonces, sin previo aviso, pasó sus brazos por su cintura y recargó su rostro en su espalda.

- U-ukyo… ¿q-q-qué e-e-essstásss ha-ha-ha-cien-do? – cuestionó Ranma con temblores en todo el cuerpo. Ukyo se recargó aún más.

- Ranma, no deseo nada más en este mundo que ser tu fiel esposa. Te prometo que haré todo lo que tu me pidas. Todos los días te recibiré con la cena lista y una sonrisa en los labios. Te daré un masaje, te acercaré el periódico y comerás tu comida preferida. Por favor, te pido que me elijas – concluyó con una súplica. Los temblores de Ranma se convirtieron en escalofríos.

- U-u-ukyoooo, y-yo… -

- ¡Ranma esperar! ¡Ranma no escuchar a Ukyo! ¡Ranma escoger a Shampoo! – un curvilíneo y sinuoso cuerpo femenino abrazó al chico por enfrente, tratando de apartar los brazos de Ukyo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Shampoo! – gritó Ranma atolondrado. No la había sentido venir.

- Ranma escogerá a Shampoo como esposa. Shampoo cuidará bien de Ranma, le cocinará, le lavará su ropa ¡y tendrá todos los hijos que Ranma querer! –prometía la muchacha proveniente de China fervorosamente, mirando al chico con ojos enormes y llenos de sentimiento.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó Ukyo.

- ¡Ranma! – la secundó enseguida Shampoo, recargando su mejilla en el pecho de su amado. El aludido se sentía a punto del colapso.

- Chicas, por favor, ¿podrían dejarme respirar? – las dos jovencitas soltaron inmediatamente al chico atendiendo su petición para colocarse frente a él con miradas y rostro anhelantes. Ranma las miró parpadeando. ¿Estas dos chicas, expertas en artes marciales y de lucha, que podrían matar a una persona de un solo golpe, en una actitud suplicante y sumisa? ¿Cómo?

Pero aparte de su incredulidad, esta actitud de ambas muchachas era algo que complacía enormemente a Ranma. Una esposa cariñosa, acomedida y obediente siempre había sido su ambición.

Y ahora Ukyo y Shampoo habían hecho a un lado su lado agresivo y luchador y se convirtieron exactamente en lo que _deseaba_.

Si tan sólo Akane se comportara de esa manera, él…

Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Ranma.

Akane.

Con una repentina ola de desesperación envolviéndolo, el chico gritó:

- ¡YA BASTA! ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! – zafándose del acoso que ahora le parecía asfixiante, Ranma dio un enorme salto para alejarse de ambas jovencitas, que sin poder impedirlo, veían al artemarcialista desaparecer por la puerta que daba a las escaleras para bajar y perderse de vista.

Ranma bajaba harto los cinco pisos que lo separaban del suelo. No quería a Ukyo. No quería a Shampoo. Quería…

Quería alejarse y que lo dejaran pensar. Al llegar a la planta baja, Ranma corrió hacia un cuarto que funcionaba como almacén y que ya le había servido en otras ocasiones como escondite. Necesitaba estar solo.

Pero al entrar al cuarto, a causa de la fuerza y velocidad con la que iba, no se fijó en una escoba tirada en el piso que lo hizo caer y como si hubiera sido proyectado, voló por el cuarto para golpearse la cabeza contra el muro de enfrente y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Ranma llegaba a la casa de los Tendo con la oscuridad casi encima. Sobándose la cabeza, con un pequeño chichón en medio de su cabello, el chico alcanzaba a escuchar algarabía y risas hasta la entrada. No queriendo dar a conocer su arribo, con cautela se asomó a la habitación que servía como comedor y cuarto de estar.

Ahí, acompañados de toda la familia Tendo y también Genma, se encontraban las tres chicas que desde que llegara a Nerima, lo habían acosado incansablemente: Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi.

Pero no eran las chicas que conocía. Por lo que alcanzaba a apreciar, la actitud modosa y recatada de las dos primeras seguía ahí, pero Kodachi se había unido también.

Las tres chicas se esforzaban por sacar a flote sus mejores modales, sus movimientos refinados y su actitud femenina y discreta. La actitud que Ranma siempre había asociado con una esposa y que siempre había brillado por su ausencia la mayoría de las veces en todas esas chicas.

Aunque, realmente era mucho más patente en Aka…

Maldiciendo, con el reconocido pinchazo de agudo dolor, Ranma dio la media vuelta para salir por la puerta y correr por la calle sin rumbo. La noche había llegado por fin y no se fijaba muy bien de su camino.

No lo aceptaba. A pesar de que ya no se convertía en mujer, de que podría escoger a la mujer de sus sueños y continuar siendo un artemarcialista, no lo aceptaba.

Con el sentimiento de pesar, Ranma terminó su recapitulación de lo acontecido en el día. Había llegado a ese parque, sentándose en ese columpio y ahora, después de gritar su amargura y dolor, sentía que la opresión en el pecho, en lugar de disminuir, se había incrementado.

- ¿Este es el precio? – lanzó la pregunta a la oscuridad. - ¿Éste es el precio que mencionabas? ¿Un mundo sin Akane? – preguntó entre dientes, y con una sensación de ardor en la garganta y los ojos, sacó la vasija de su mochila y la destapó. Una nube de humo comenzó a formarse enfrente de él y sin sorprenderse, más bien como algo esperado, Ranma vio frente a él al anciano de la vasija.

- Te concedí tu ilusión. El precio era tu sueño. Sólo tomé el precio – murmuró el viejo en respuesta a las preguntas del joven de la trenza casi sin mover los labios, sentado en el aire y con la pipa en las manos.

- No puede ser. Tomaste algo que no era mi sueño. Te equivocaste –aseguró Ranma con sentimiento. El viejo abrió más los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

- Al contrario joven Saotome. Recuérdalo: tu sueño es lo que más quieres – el chico de la trenza negaba enfáticamente con la cabeza.

- Akane no tiene nada que ver. Ella no… -

- La jovencita Tendo era tu sueño, joven Saotome – lo interrumpió tajante el anciano. Ranma sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Te repito que estás equivocado! ¡Akane no es mi sueño! _¡No puede ser lo que más quiero!_ ¿Cómo podría…? –

- Así es joven Saotome, cómo podría. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que los hombres vayan por la vida negando la verdad? ¿Cómo podría un jovencito como tu hacer a un lado su arrogancia y soberbia y aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Cómo podría creerse que para alguien como tu es mucho más importante mantener intactos su orgullo y vanidad y no aceptar _pagar el precio_ de un sentimiento tan puro y noble como lo es el amor? ¿Cómo podría pensarse que un jovencito idiota haría a un lado como un objeto despreciable e inservible, la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la persona amada? – Ranma se sentía acorralado, casi podría jurar que se estaba empequeñeciendo, ya que la presencia del anciano con cada pregunta se hacía más y más grande, abarcando todo el entorno. - ¿Cómo podría imaginarse, que para una persona como tú, sería primordial su ilusión, y no su sueño? – Ranma cayó de rodillas. No podía controlar los violentos temblores que recorrían su cuerpo ni detener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Lágrimas amargas de una decisión equivocada.

- ¡No sabía lo que hacía! ¡NO TENÍA UNA MALDITA IDEA! – gritó angustiado. Sin poder sostenerse ni siquiera en sus rodillas, Ranma tuvo que apoyar las manos en el piso. El peso de su corazón era demasiado oneroso.

- Cumplí tu ilusión. Cobré el precio que era tu sueño – recalcó frío el anciano, sin que ningún sentimiento cruzara por su rostro. Ranma alzó repentinamente la cabeza surcada por lágrimas.

- ¡No lo quiero! – gritó firme. – ¡El acuerdo se cancela! ¡Devuélveme mi sueño! – ordenó. El anciano lo miraba.

- La ilusión está ejecutada. El precio está cobrado. No hay… -

- ¡Debe de haberla! ¡Debe haber una manera de deshacer lo hecho y devolverme el sueño! ¡Devuélveme mi sueño! ¡¡DEVUÉLVEME A AKANE!! – exigió Ranma con más convicción en la voz, abandonando su posición derrotada y levantándose todo lo que daba su estatura. El anciano entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué harías si te la devuelvo? – preguntó dubitativo. Ranma respondió sin dudar.

- Pagaría el precio – el anciano movió un milímetro un párpado. – Pagaría el precio que fuera –

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, joven Saotome? ¿Has tomado cabal entendimiento de lo que implican tus palabras? ¿Las consecuencias? ¿Y sobre todo… cuál es el precio a pagar? – preguntó serio el anciano. Ranma se irguió aún más.

- Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea con tal de que tener de vuelta mi sueño – respondió Ranma sin titubeos y claramente. El anciano asintió con la cabeza y sin que un solo gesto de su rostro traicionara sus pensamientos, comenzó a explicar:

- Como te mencioné en un principio, esta vasija fue creada con propósitos perversos, pero hombres sabios lograron hacerse de ella para esconderla. Eso no fue lo único que hicieron. También cambiaron la esencia de la vasija. Estos sabios pensaron que la mejor manera para que los hombres, que hicieran uso de esta vasija, pudieran discernir entre la ilusión y el sueño, era cumplir su ilusión, en aras de que descubrieran la importancia de su sueño y aquilataran lo que más querían. Joven Saotome, tienes sólo una oportunidad para recuperar _a_ _lo que más quieres._ Si no pagas el precio, perderás tu sueño de manera definitiva – con esas palabras el anciano con un movimiento de muñeca, hizo que la pipa describiera un círculo, haciendo que la nube de humo envolviera al joven de la trenza.

* * *

Ranma se despertó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Se sentó en su futón, aún con el rostro mojado con las lágrimas derramadas y la respiración apresurada.

Pero extrañamente, su mente estaba más lúcida y alerta que nunca.

- Recuerda joven Saotome. Pagarás el precio de tener de vuelta tu sueño, o de lo contrario… – se escuchó la voz del anciano como una amenaza que llenó toda la habitación. Mirando la vasija a un lado, entre los futones de su padre y él, Ranma tuvo plena seguridad de que lo vivido no había sido una alucinación y lo que tendría que hacer a continuación y de las consecuencias si no lo hacía.

Cerrando la vasija con el corcho, Ranma se levantó poniéndose su camisa y pantalón sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su padre. Con sumo sigilo, salió del cuarto por la ventana, trepando por el muro hasta alcanzar otra ventana de la casa. La ventana de la habitación de Akane.

Abriendo la ventana y haciendo un lado la cortina, el joven Saotome suspiró de alivio. El último resquicio de preocupación se había disipado por completo.

En su cama, completamente dormida, estaba Akane, su prometida.

Tratando de pisar con suavidad, se acercó a la cama, mirando con infinita ternura la figura femenina. Nunca le pareció más hermosa que en ese momento.

Sentándose en la cama, Ranma pasó rozando sus dedos por el rostro de Akane, que entre sueños, se movió acomodándose, para terminar abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es media noche! – preguntó la chica algo alarmada. Ranma le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. _Necesito_ hablar contigo – se corrigió. Akane lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Ahora? ¿No podías esperar a la mañana? – Ranma sonrió en la oscuridad. Increíblemente, en ese momento todas sus dudas y temores se habían disipado. No importaba la hora. No importaba el lugar.

Lo único que importaba era que ella estaba ahí.

- No Akane. Es algo que necesito decirte inmediatamente. –

Lo único que importaba era aclarar la situación. O mejor dicho, arreglarla para que no desapareciera.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? –

Tenía otra oportunidad para cumplir su sueño, obtener lo que más quería. La ilusión no importaba. Era sólo eso, una ilusión.

- Es algo complicado. Me tomará un poco de tiempo. –

La maldición de convertirse en mujer. El casarse con una mujer abnegada y perfecta.

- Hn. No entiendo tu prisa. ¡Mañana tenemos clases! ¡Tengo que dormir Ranma! –

Lo esencial ahora era pagar el precio para recuperar su sueño.

- Akane, te pido que por favor me escuches. Es muy importante para mí. –

Un precio que, aunque siempre había sido esencial mantener, ahora era insignificante y exiguo.

- Ranma, con que me salgas con una tontería, haré que te arrepientas. –

Un precio que aseguraba su felicidad.

- Te aseguro que no es una tontería Akane. Es sobre… nuestra situación. –

Y sabía exactamente cuál precio era ése.

- ¿Nu-nuestra… situación? ¿De qué hablas? –

Un precio mezquino para pagar el sueño más glorioso de todos.

- Nuestra relación Akane. Nuestro compromiso y… mis sentimientos hacia ti. –

Porque muchas veces perdemos la perspectiva de lo que realmente queremos…

- ¿T-tus sentimientos? ¡Ranma! –

… en aras de lo que deseamos, así sea una ilusión.

- Así es Akane. He decidido sincerarme. Quiero que escuches lo que siento y pienso de ti. –

Ranma pagaría el precio para dejar atrás esa ilusión y aferrar su sueño con ambas manos, para nunca dejarlo ir.

- Ranma… yo… -

Y si el precio era dejar a un lado de una vez por todas su orgullo y soberbia y mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

- No digas nada. Tengo que decirte que yo… -

… ése era un precio insignificante que pagaría una y mil veces para asegurarse que su sueño nunca se desvanecería.

- _… te amo Akane_… -

**

* * *

**

Final del episodio 2

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Comentario de la autora:

Bueno, este fue mi primer fic de Ranma ½. Deseo agradecer sinceramente a todas y todos quienes se tomaron su tiempo para leerlo, aunque no hayan enviado comentario. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

**C. Weller chan**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**Encadenada:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu felicitación! Y ojalá que sigas pensando lo mismo ahora que la historia ha concluido. Gracias por tu review.

**Golgos:** Me da gusto que te haya sorprendido. Procuro que mis historias mantengan cierto grado de intriga. Gracias por tu review.

**KaRoL.MS-:** ¡Captaste la esencia del fic muy bien! No sé qué grado de sufrimiento haya padecido Ranma en este episodio, pero ojalá que te parezca aceptable. Gracias por tu review.

**Naoko tendo:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y también mi sincero agradecimiento por añadir "El Precio" en tu lista de alertas y favoritas. También por incluirme en tu lista de autores favoritos y en tus alertas de autor. ¡Mil gracias! ¡Es un auténtico halago!

**Viry-Chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por enviar tu review.

**Alertas:**

**Nahia: **Gracias por añadir esta historia a tus alertas.

**Brillo de Luna:** También mi gratitud para ti por incluir "El Precio" entre tus alertas.

**C. Weller chan**


End file.
